The Big Sky
by A.S. Cavendish
Summary: OS - Dominique Weasley est originale. Elle n'est pas Victoire. Elle préfère le Quidditch à la mode et regarde les nuages au lieu de travailler. Mais elle est très bien comme ça. A vrai dire, Dominique n'envie pas du tout sa soeur. Ou... presque. Dominique x Teddy


**CREDITS**

**Cover: **_L'image que j'utilise en cover est la création de _**viria13**_, une artiste de Deviantart dont j'admire énormément les esquisses et dont elle autorise aimablement l'utilisation. C'est à l'origine un dessin de Ginny, mais je trouve qu'il correspond assez à l'idée que je me fais de Dominique._

**Titre:**_ Il s'agit d'une chanson de _**Kate Bush**_ qui... à vrai dire, n'a pas énormément de rapport. Mais peu importe!_

**NOTE:**_ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur ce couple qui m'a pris comme une envie de pisser, si j'ose dire - comme la plupart des couples un peu originaux sur lesquels je publie. J'espère que vous prendrez également du plaisir à me lire!_

* * *

**THE BIG SKY**

Victoire était blonde. Elle était grande, elle était belle. La plus belle fille de la famille entière, n'hésitait pas à clamer sa mère. La perfection de ses traits réguliers, son regard bleu si profond, ses cheveux toujours impeccables et son corps élancé l'empêchait de passer inaperçue – où qu'elle aille.

Elle était intelligente, aussi. Le Choixpeau l'avait placée à Serdaigle. C'était l'aînée, le modèle – naturellement. Le portrait craché de sa mère, à tel point que lorsqu'elles se promenaient toutes les deux, on aurait pu les prendre pour des sœurs, tant la ressemblance était frappante, d'autant plus qu'à respectivement vingt et quarante et un ans, elles semblaient en avoir respectivement vingt-cinq et trente.

Victoire était de la plus agréable des compagnies. Vive et fine d'esprit, elle était dotée d'un sens de l'humour infaillible et d'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Sa détermination et son acharnement au travail lui avaient valu des examens réussis haut la main tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard et une formation de choix au Ministère. Elle avait des ambitions, et tous les moyens pour arriver.

Oh, et bien sûr, Victoire allait se marier. Parcours sans faute. Ce mariage était d'ailleurs quasiment inutile, étant donné que Teddy Lupin faisait déjà pratiquement partie de la famille. Lily s'amusait à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un heureux événement était à prévoir – mais tout le monde savait que Victoire n'avait aucun bébé en chemin, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait ni se permettre de compromettre sa formation, ni se marier en étant enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

De l'autre côté, Louis était un garçon calme et charmant. Il était assez secret, et s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Albus avec qui il passait pratiquement tous les repas de famille, au salon ou au jardin, à discuter de livres, de cours ou de contrées lointaines – ils débordaient d'imagination – et ce bien que Louis soit à Poufsouffle et Albus à Serpentard.

Louis réussissait assez bien à l'école. Il travaillait comme il fallait, et personne ne lui reprochait son niveau moyen, car son père non plus n'était pas très doué en potions et en botanique, et c'était le plus jeune. De plus, il n'avait que treize ans, il avait encore tout le temps de progresser.

Et surtout, il avait un talent : le dessin. Ses esquisses impressionnaient tout le monde, tant ses portraits appliqués que ses paysages fantaisistes. Il préparait depuis quelques temps un livre illustré avec Albus, que ce dernier rédigerait tandis qu'il l'illustrerait. D'après Lily qui était la seule à avoir le droit d'y jeter un œil, c'était un ouvrage très beau et travaillé.

Louis également était apprécié de tous. Ses boucles blondes et son sourire naïf, ajouté à l'innocence de ses yeux bleu clair, séduisaient à la fois les adultes de la famille et Poudlard. S'il parlait peu, c'était toujours pour dire des choses vraies et pertinentes. Il était de loin le préféré de _Mamie _Apolline qui veillait sans cesse à ce qu'il reprenne trois fois de la bouillabaisse lorsqu'elle préparait un repas français, sous prétexte qu'il aimait beaucoup – ce qui était faux, et Louis était trop gentil pour oser lui dire qu'il avait un jour complimenté sa bouillabaisse par politesse, car il détestait cordialement le poisson sous toutes ses formes.

Et au milieu de Victoire et Louis, il y avait Dominique. Elle détonnait un peu, avec sa tignasse rousse vaguement bouclée que généralement elle nattait ou rassemblait en un chignon approximatif dans le vain espoir de les discipliner, ou au mieux d'en être moins encombrée.

A l'inverse de la peau pâle et unie de Victoire, celle de Dominique était parsemée de taches de rousseur, notamment sur le nez et les pommettes. Naturellement plus dorée, elle arborait la plupart du temps un léger hâle qui était dû aux nombreuses heures qu'elle passait dehors, à s'entraîner au Quidditch, à simplement voler sur son vieux Nimbus 2000 ou juste à s'allonger dans l'herbe et ne penser à rien.

On la traitait de paresseuse. Après tout, il était indéniable que ses résultats à l'école étaient très moyens. L'an passé, elle avait culminé à un Effort Exceptionnel en Botanique lors de ses BUSE, décrochant in extremis un Acceptable en Potions, en Défense contre les forces du Mal et en Soin aux créatures magiques. Si son Piètre avait été rapidement pardonné en Divination, ce n'était pas le cas en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges. Sa mère lui avait confisqué son balai pendant tout le reste du mois de juillet – et bien que son père ait trouvé la punition cruelle et stérile, il n'avait pas osé tenir tête longtemps à son épouse.

Elle ne manquait pas d'intelligence – oh, ça non, les nombreux stratagèmes qu'elle avait mis au point avec James depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Victoire et Lucy qui s'escrimaient à travailler pendant les vacances scolaires pouvaient en témoigner, au même titre que sa verve et sa finesse d'esprit lorsqu'elle répondait aux professeurs. Le professeur Londubat avait vu juste : elle manquait simplement de motivation.

Et en effet, Dominique n'était absolument pas séduite par les études. Son rêve à elle n'était ni d'avoir un poste respectable au ministère, ou de fonder une belle et grande famille – elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas d'enfants – ou même de créer un ouvrage à son image.

Elle voulait intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre au poste de batteur.

Ce poste était déjà le sien chez Gryffondor depuis sa troisième année, et elle n'avait aucun mal à le conserver d'une année sur l'autre – excepté en cinquième année, où son concurrent avait été Nicky Robbins, alors un quatrième année qu'elle trouvait très mignon, et qui avait créé chez elle un trouble si grand qu'elle avait failli perdre ses moyens pendant les sélections.

Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé ses plans à ses parents, le soir même des résultats polémiques de ses BUSE, sa mère avait gloussé avec dédain et lui avait clairement fait comprendre que de son vivant, jamais sa fille ne consacrerait sa vie au sport au détriment d'une bonne vie de famille et d'un métier stable pour voir sa carrière s'achever à trente ans et se retrouver seule et sans emploi.

_Ne pouvait-elle donc pas prendre exemple sur Victoire ?_

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Dominique avait simplement ramassé sa vaisselle pour l'entreposer dans l'évier et regagné sa chambre pour y feuilleter le livre consacré aux Canons de Chudley qu'Oncle Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, une semaine plus tôt – de toute manière, à dix-sept ans, elle seule prendrait des décisions pour son avenir, et pas sa mère.

Victoire, toujours Victoire. Dominique savait bien que Victoire était la fille dont Fleur Delacour avait toujours rêvé, une fille à qui elle avait pu faire des tresses régulière et mettre des nœuds dans les cheveux. Une fille avec qui elle pouvait sortir acheter des vêtements et parler cosmétiques. Une fille qui lui confiait ses histoires de cœur depuis la puberté. Une fille qui mettait de jolies robes aux repas de famille.

Une vraie fille.

Depuis qu'elle était en âge de faire des crises, Dominique n'avait pas porté une seule fois un de ces affreux accoutrements de poupée qui allaient pourtant si bien à Victoire qui ressemblait à une princesse avec – alors qu'elle s'y sentait simplement travestie, avec ses manières gauches et maladroites, comme si on l'avait vêtue d'un grotesque costume de carnaval aux coutures trop serrées pour elle. Car oui, Dominique préférait être _à son aise_ que _à son avantage_.

Pour dormir, au lieu des nuisettes ridiculement fines et presque transparentes qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être toute nue que Victoire s'acharnait à lui donner, elle aimait dormir dans des vieux t-shirts que son père ne portait plus, avec simplement un short ou juste une culotte – le résultat était de même, puisque de toute manière le vêtement la couvrait jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses.

Elle s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec son père qu'avec sa mère, d'ailleurs. Lui qui avait absolument voulu un fils, il le trouvait presque plus en Dominique qu'en Louis. Il comprenait sa passion pour le Quidditch – et l'encourageait, dans le dos de sa mère, même s'il partageait son inquiétude quant à ses résultats scolaires. Aux repas de famille, elle participait volontiers aux conversations sur le Quidditch avec lui, ses oncles Harry, Ron, George – avec qui elle avait une affinité toute particulière, de par sa condition d'ex-batteur, ex-Gryffondor et ex-empêcheur de tourner en rond – et sa tante Ginny.

Dominique n'était pas bien grande, et à seize ans, avait facilement une tête d'écart avec elle et au moins deux tailles de soutien-gorge. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement, quoi que puisse en dire sa mère.

Même s'il lui arrivait d'envier parfois l'attention que l'on accordait à Victoire, Dominique n'avait jamais été jalouse de sa sœur. Elle s'épanouissait pleinement dans ses shorts larges, ses chaussures de randonnée, avec ses œufs sur le plat et ses tâches de rousseurs, merci bien. Et puis après tout, cela avait parfois ses avantages de passer inaperçue.

Comme celui de pouvoir s'absenter pendant le repas d'anniversaire de l'Oncle Harry pour aller admirer le coucher de soleil de l'autre côté de la colline qui surplombait la maison de Grand-Mère Molly, par exemple.

Inspirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de la campagne qui lui changeait de l'air salé de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, elle s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe, et ferma les yeux quelques instants… avant de les rouvrir en s'interrogeant sur ce qui faisait de l'ombre aux dernières lueurs du soleil.

Pour découvrir la chevelure négligée de Teddy Lupin, ce soir-là d'un rouge grenat qui lui donnait presque un air de Weasley.

- Pousses-toi de mon soleil, Teddy, tu me fais de l'ombre.

A vrai dire, c'était faux : il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Dominique était jalouse de Victoire, à savoir son petit-ami.

Après tout, elle avait tellement plus en commun avec lui que sa sœur ! Le Quidditch, déjà. Merlin savait ce que la passion du Quidditch chez une femme représentait pour un homme - et Victoire n'y voyait qu'une menace potentielle pour la fertilité de son fiancé. Teddy avait été poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, en son temps. Et Victoire était extrêmement soigneuse et ordonnée, alors comment pouvait-elle supporter la tignasse ébouriffée de Teddy, d'autant plus que la plupart du temps, la couleur de ses cheveux jurait horriblement avec celle de ses vêtements – à croire qu'il le faisait exprès ? Cela ne dérangeait pas Dominique. Au contraire, elle y voyait un côté rebelle et mauvais garçon qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était également de ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de mettre la main à la pâte, préférant de loin le terrain aux bureaux. Teddy était un aventurier. Lui aussi aimait l'exercice et les grands espaces.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Teddy avait fondé avec James et Dominique la C.E.P, la Communauté des Enquiquineurs de Première. Malgré la différence d'âge, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups, tous les trois, pendant les vacances chez grand-mère Molly, à voler des œufs dans la basse-cour pour faire des batailles, à remplacer l'encre de Victoire par de l'encre qui s'effaçait au bout d'une heure, à faire peur à Lily en remplaçant ses poupées par des gnomes ficelés et travestis, à faire rire Albus pendant qu'il buvait en faisant des grimaces ou – _beaucoup_ plus facilement pour Teddy – en adoptant des faciès incongrus…

A cette époque-là, Dominique _savait_ que Teddy était fait pour elle. Il ne la jugeait pas. Comme elle, préférait le caramel au chocolat. Il s'accommodait sans problème de ses vêtements de garçon parfois empruntés à James et de son caractère explosif.

S'il y avait un homme au monde que Dominique aurait choisi, c'était bien Teddy Lupin.

Mais manifestement, c'était également le cas de Victoire.

Teddy sourit, s'écarta et s'allongea à côté d'elle, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Tu ne te joins pas aux festivités ?

Dominique haussa les épaules.

- Ils n'ont même pas fini l'entrée.

Elle nota un nuage de forme incongrue qui dérivait lentement. A une époque, elle aurait débattu avec Teddy sur ce qu'on pouvait y voir. Mais ils étaient grands, maintenant.

- Félicitations, au fait. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais capitaine.

- Ah, oui. Merci.

Teddy tourna vers elle un regard étonné.

- « Ah, oui » ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait d'être capitaine ?

Dominique haussa les épaules.

- Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit extraordinaire mais au final, je ne me sens pas vraiment différente.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

- Ne cherches pas à grandir trop vite, Mimi. Tu risques d'être déçue. Et puis, chaque chose vient en son temps.

- Comme toi et Victoire.

Son ton était plus acerbe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Teddy parut déstabilisé pendant quelques instants mais sourit en se tournant complètement de côté, la tête en appui sur son poing.

- Comme moi et Victoire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, toi aussi, tu vas finir par trouver ton Teddy.

Sauf que Dominique avait _déjà_ un Teddy.

Amusé par la mine déconfite de la jeune fille, celui-ci fit claquer sa langue.

- Ne soit pas trop impatiente. Tu n'es encore qu'un oisillon, Mimi, la taquina-t-il en touchant de l'index le bout de son nez parsemé de taches de rousseurs.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'était mignon quand j'avais six ans, aujourd'hui j'en ai seize, protesta Dominique en rougissant derrière ses mèches écarlates.

- Seize ans, déjà…

Le regard de Teddy se perdit au loin.

- … Teddy ?

- Oui ?

- C'était quand, ta première copine ?

- En deuxième année.

Dominique se sentit honteuse.

- Mais ma première _vraie_ copine, c'était Victoire.

Aha. _Victoire_.

- Moi je n'ai jamais eu de copain, et je n'en aurai jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'intéresse pas les garçons, tout simplement ! Ils préfèrent tous les filles comme Victoire.

Teddy ne répondit pas, et lorsque Dominique tourna son regard vers lui, il y avait dans son regard quelque chose d'étonnamment sérieux.

- Moi, j'aime bien les filles comme toi.

Il se pencha vers elle, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Dominique alors qu'elle recevait de Teddy son tout premier baiser.

Elle ne rougit pas. Elle ne paniqua pas. Teddy souriait tendrement en s'écartant d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être Victoire pour plaire.

Le jeune homme se redressa et retourna vers le Terrier. Dominique resta silencieuse. Elle avait souvent fantasmé sur un baiser de Teddy, pensant qu'il la ferait grandir, la ferait sentir femme.

Mais entre avant et après, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence, et dans le fond, elle était toujours la même. Et elle réalisa que cela lui allait parfaitement.

Le cœur plus léger, Dominique se leva.

- Attends-moi !

Elle rattrapa Teddy en souriant.

- Je rentre aussi.

Albus et Louis avaient promis de leur présenter leur projet dans le courant de la soirée. Oncle George leur montrerait probablement de nouveaux accessoires improbables. La bouillabaisse de Grand-Mère Molly se révélerait une fois de plus meilleure que celle de _Mamie_ Apolline, quoi que puisse en dire la mère de Dominique. Elle allait pouvoir demander à Oncle Harry des conseils pour être un bon capitaine.

Et peut-être qu'après tout, cette année, elle aurait sa chance avec Nicky Robbins.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


End file.
